CSI:Miami Maid of Honor
by sunsetLover
Summary: Inspired by the movie "Maid of Honor".
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: When I saw the movie "Made of Honor", I got inspired to write a story which is kind of like the movie but of course with my fave love birds Calleigh and Eric…lol…On a side note, this is my first fan fic

_Author's Note: When I saw the movie "Made of Honor", I got inspired to write a story which is kind of like the movie but of course with my fave love birds Calleigh and Eric…lol…On a side note, this is my first fan fic. I am open to criticisms…thanks a lot!_

_**Special thanks to Kazalene who help me boost my confidence to finally post my fan fic**_

_Disclaimer: None of the characters similar to CSI:Miami is a property of mine because if it was, Eric and Calleigh would have hooked up a long time ago. ___

Eric glanced at his watch and yawned as he clocked the time - 6:30am. 'The plane's just in time,' he muttered to himself. It had been two long agonizing weeks since Eric had seen Calleigh in person because he'd accompanied Horatio to Brazil for an unsuccessful manhunt for Mari's killer. It had been disappointing to say the least, but Horatio had decided to stay for three more days in the hope of finding some more clues on where the bastard who'd killed his wife was hiding.

Eric, though, had to go back to Miami to help with a new case that had cropped up involving the son of the Governor - he'd been found dead in the family's yacht. Although the search in Brazil had been a failure, the chance to see Calleigh again made it seem better. And maybe, just maybe, he'll have the ample courage to tell her how he really feels when he does see her.

After getting his bags, Eric headed outside the airport to get a cab. Once home, he dropped his luggage off and took a quick a shower before he headed to the Miami Dade Crime Lab. When he arrived at the lab, first thing that came into his mind was Calleigh, so he went to her office. But disappointingly, she wasn't there so he headed for the Ballistics lab.

There he found her so engrossed with her work that she didn't even seem to notice that he was there. "Hey there," he greeted with his heart melting smile.

She looked over her shoulder a little bit to see where the voice had come from. "Oh, you're back!" she said warmly, indicating her enthusiasm.

"In the flesh," he replied.

Calleigh flashed him a smile. "So, where are my souvenirs from Brazil?" she asked teasingly, although she wasn't really expecting anything from him.

"Actually, I left it in my condo. I bought you five pairs of Havainas slippers; I wasn't sure which color you liked so I bought a pair of each." He'd heard from few friends from Brazil that said slippers were very comfortable to use on the beach during summer. And he'd also bought a pair for himself since they also had styles for men.

"Oh, Eric, you shouldn't have," she smiled. "I was just joking when I said I wanted some souvenirs… but anyway, thank you very much," she continued, her smile growing. "You're always welcome Calleigh." He rolled his eyes when his pager buzzed and after raising his arm in a gesture of goodbye, he made his way to where he was needed.

--

The day went by so fast that Eric didn't even get a chance to see Calleigh since their conversation in the Ballistics lab. Intending to change that, after declaring himself finished for the day, he went to Calleigh's office. "Cal, you done? Want to grab a bite? I'm starving." It wasn't a lie, he was hungry, but that wasn't his only intention for why he'd asked. He was thinking of telling her of his feelings.

"Yeah sure, I'm starving too," she replied easily. "Give me a minute and I'll be ready."

They both decided to go to their favorite Asian restaurant. And just as they'd been seated comfortably at their favorite table, Eric caught sight of something glinting on Calleigh's ring finger. He put down his menu book to get a better look, and he clenched his fist when he realized that his worst fear had just been confirmed. "Calleigh, are you engaged?" he blurted out.

"Oh, yeah." She looked down shyly. "Three days after you left, Jake proposed and I said yes." She glanced up then, and not missing the hurt in his eyes, she rambled quickly, "I was gonna tell you today, but we were so busy…" She stopped and held out her left hand to give him a clearer view of the ring. It was gold with diamonds delicately patterned around it.

Eric nodded; it was all he could do, words wouldn't come. "Well, congratulations!' he eventually replied, trying his best to smile and be happy. But he wasn't.

He felt like he'd just been doused by a bucket full of ice cold water. Calleigh must have sensed it, too, as she looked away quickly and dropped her gaze down to her menu.

"So, when's the wedding?" Eric asked, attempting to somehow lighten up the mood.

"Two months from now," she murmured quietly, bringing her eyes back to his. "We've decided to keep it small; just family and close friends…" She trailed off with a pointed look as she spoke the last two words.

He ignored it, however, and continued his questioning. "That's not so far away. You think you'll finish the planning and everything?"

"That's why I'm going to need your help –"

"Need my help?" Eric cut in, a little startled.

"Um," she began, reaching across the table to give his hand a gentle squeeze. "Eric, you're my best friend and I know it's not traditional but," She paused again. "Eric, will you be my maid of honour?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Here's the second chapter. Hope you guys like it. My gratitude again to __**kazalene**__ – she's the best! Reviews are very much welcome! Thanks._

Eric wasn't sure if he'd heard her right or if he was just hearing things, so he asked again, "What did you just say?"

"I'm asking you to be my maid of honor, Eric." Calleigh smiled, squeezing his hand even tighter in an attempt to encourage him to agree with her 'special request'.

"Calleigh, are you crazy? I'm sure you have a **girl**friend better suited for that role. And besides, I know nothing about planning a wedding; flowers, gowns…_nothing_". Eric sighed and pulled away his hand from Calleigh. He leant back in his chair and couldn't help but shake his head a little, completely perplexed by her ridiculous idea.

"No, I'm not crazy. And yes I can probably pick one of my girlfriends to fill that role but it wouldn't be special because they don't have the friendship that we have, Eric. Don't' worry about the planning; I'll contact a wedding planner for all those details. All I'll need is your opinion about the gown and the flowers. I think it'd really be good to have a male perspective about those things". She reached out for his hand again and held his gaze, her eyes silently pleading with him…but there was something else there, too. Something that Eric couldn't quite decipher…

So he brought his free hand to his face and took a moment to rub his eyes, needing a moment to figure out just what the hell was going on her. But he could never say no to her, and the way that she was looking at him made it even harder. "Okay,okay", he began, running his hand through his hair. "But I have a condition." He paused, continuing when she nodded, "I am not wearing a dress." He smiled as she laughed, but inside he was hurting – badly. He wasn't sure if he could go through the process of giving away the woman that he loves; it would be like breaking his heart piece by piece until there was nothing to rip up anymore.

"No dresses, promise," Calleigh smiled, glancing down at the table for a moment. "Thank you so much, Eric! I'm sure you'll look great in your tux," she said, raising her eyes bact to his. And just for a second, a mere second, he wasn't sure, but Eric could have sworn she looked anything but happy…disappointed, maybe? Before he could comment, however, Calleigh gave his hand a final squeeze and then reached for her menu book once more, scanning down the list what she wanted to eat.

She willed herself to look at the words but she couldn't concentrate. Eric was actually going to allow her to marry Jake; he hadn't said anything and that was good...right? No, her heart told her because she'd wanted him to fight for her. Instead, he'd weakly protested her request and given in. She found herself biting her lip when she realized that she could feel tears forming in her eyes, and she focused on the menu once more, trying to fight them anyway.

Eric on the other hand, was completely oblivious, instead trying to fight away his own feeling of despair. So he simply sighed and studied his menu intently, forcing himself to choose something; wondering just how he was going to get through the meal.

Somehow, he managed it. And the food had been pretty good, too. They'd managed to discuss what Calleigh wanted for her wedding. She'd chosen the motif would light blue but she wanted her gown to be the color of champagne and she picked tulips for the flowers. She hadn't yet arranged the date for the gown fitting but Eric assured her to be there to help her find the right dress.

After dropping Calleigh at her apartment, Eric proceeded back to his own home. And once there, he tried to sleep but he just couldn't. He couldn't believe that Calleigh was getting married without knowing what he truly felt. She was happy, happy **with Jake**. But he knew too that everything will never be the same after the wedding. There was no way that he could handle seeing Calleigh on a daily basis and knowing that it was another man's arms who held her at night. So Eric Delko did what he thought would be best for both of them. He got up went to his computer, and started typing a letter addressed to Mr. Horatio Caine.


End file.
